


As Infinite as the Stars

by NikAdair



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Just dorks in love, Married KuroYaku, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair
Summary: He helped Morisuke sit back up and they looked at each other. The moonlight caught Tetsurou’s face, and Morisuke’s breath caught just a little. His eyes looked far greener than they did in the sun, almost like jewels reflecting in the soft white light. His flushed face only added this effect. There was a soft smile on his lips. Lips he so desperately wanted to kiss.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	As Infinite as the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Day Three of Libero Week! I saw Space and instantly knew I had to do another star gazing date.  
> This one had three different ideas that I wanted to use, and I eventually went with this. I do apologize for the make out-ish scene. I didn't intend on writing that.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

The full moon hanging above them cast the field in a soft white light. Everything seemed to glow, as though infused with magic. Shadows danced around the edges of the field where the trees circled, shifting this way and that where the wind blew. Above, the stars were pinpricks of light cast on a canvas of colour.

Morisuke shifted a little, kicking his shoes off. He tipped his head to the side a little, leaning it against Tetsurou’s shoulder, and a soft kiss was placed on the top of his head. He was a little light headed, an open bottle of champagne sitting forgotten off to the side with two empty glasses.

One of Tetsurou’s hands took his own, fingers lacing. The cold feeling of his wedding band against Morisuke’s skin made him shiver a little, and Tetsurou squeezed his hand. “You okay?” he murmured against Morisuke’s hair.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” he whispered, as though under a spell. It was serene, and he felt like if he spoke any louder, he would break the spell between them.

“Okay,” Tetsurou breathed, kissing his head again. Morisuke smiled, curling closer into his side. An arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him close. Morisuke let it.

Above them, streaks of white started breaking through the coloured canvas, and he smiled more. A meteor shower. One of the reasons they’d come out that night. He watched them fly across the sky, over and over and over. It made everything seem all the more magical.

He looked up after a while to find Tetsurou looking down at him with a soft smile. “What’re you looking at?” Morisuke teased, watching Tetsurou’s smile grow more.

“You,” he breathed. Morisuke’s face burned a little, and Tetsurou laughed.

“What’s so funny?” he pouted, prodding Tetsurou’s cheek with his free hand.

“You are,” he said, puffing his cheek out. Morisuke’s face burned more. “You and the beautiful way you always seem to get flustered whenever I say anything.”

Morisuke stuck his tongue out, which only made Tetsurou laugh more. “I don’t get flustered,” he muttered.

Tetsurou laughed again, squeezing his hand. “Oh, definitely not. Your red face is just coincidental. My mistake.”

He poked Tetsurou’s side, laughing a little at the way he squirmed. “You’re an ass, you know that?”

“Says the one who won’t quit poking me,” Tetsurou said, trying to move away without letting go of Morisuke’s hand. He didn’t get very far, and Morisuke kept attacking his side. “Mori, stop!”

“And why would I do that?” Morisuke said with a smirk. He sat up, using their linked hands as leverage, and leaned over to start attacking Tetsurou’s other side.

Tetsurou tried to twist away and only succeeded in pulling Morisuke over him. Morisuke caught himself, fingers twisting in the grass as he balanced himself over Tetsurou. He blinked, looking up at him only to find his face just as red as his own. “That wasn’t supposed to happen,” Tetsurou squeaked out.

He helped Morisuke sit back up and they looked at each other. The moonlight caught Tetsurou’s face, and Morisuke’s breath caught just a little. His eyes looked far greener than they did in the sun, almost like jewels reflecting in the soft white light. His flushed face only added this effect. There was a soft smile on his lips. Lips he so desperately wanted to kiss.

“I can see you staring,” Tetsurou whispered. Morisuke flicked his gaze back to his eyes, seeing humour playing through them. “It’s impolite to stare.”

“And what are you going to do about it?” Morisuke whispered back, watching the humour shift over to challenging. He flicked his gaze briefly down to his lips and back, quirking an eyebrow.

He didn’t get an answer. Or, not a verbal one anyway. Tetsurou reached his free hand up, taking hold of Morisuke’s chin, and pulled him forward. Not enough to kiss him, but enough that he could feel his breath ghosting over his lips. “I don’t know, what do you want me to do about it?” Tetsurou mused, his eyes flicking down to Morisuke’s lips.

Morisuke didn’t give a verbal answer, either. Instead, he closed the space between them, kissing him. Tetsurou chuckled against his lips, his hand moving to cup Morisuke’s cheek, and Morisuke’s free hand rested on Tetsurou’s thigh. They shifted a little -- Morisuke moved to sit in Tetsurou’s lap -- and unlaced their hands. Tetsurou’s found its way to Morisuke’s waist while his arms laid over Tetsurou’s shoulders.

When they pulled away, they were panting a little, foreheads resting together. Morisuke knew his face was bright red by the way it burned, but he didn’t care. Not when he saw the loopy smile Tetsurou had. The way his eyes glowed from the moonlight. How they were filled with so much love and affection that it made his heart squeeze.

“Who gave you permission to be such a good kisser?” Tetsurou laughed, pulling Morisuke closer.

“Who said I needed permission?” Morisuke said back, leaning into the hand that still rested on his cheek.

“I guess that's true,” Tetsurou whispered, capturing his lips in another kiss.

“We’re missing the meteor shower,” Morisuke whispered against his lips. Not that he made any attempt to move away. Tetsurou hummed but didn’t move either. Instead, the hand that had been on his cheek moved to his waist with his other hand.

Morisuke brought his hands to his chest, smoothing over it. He chuckled at the noise that Tetsurou made, only to gasp when a cold hand slipped under his shirt to rest on the small of his back. He felt Tetsurou smirk against his lips.

He pulled away, looking into Tetsurou’s slightly blown eyes. “We are not doing this here,” he said, voice cracking a little. He cleared his throat, sitting back a little. Not that he had much space to move with Tetsurou’s hand on his back.

“And why not? There’s no one here. Besides, I know you’ve always wanted to do it under the stars,” Tetsurou said, voice low. The hand on his waist started rubbing slow circles into his skin, trailing over the upper part of his thigh. Morisuke made a noise and bit his lip.

“Not here. Not tonight, at least,” he said, burying his face in Tetsurou’s shoulder to hide the fact that his face was bright red. Tetsurou may have been right, but he wouldn’t let him know.

Tetsurou chuckled, pulling his hands away. He tapped Morisuke’s cheek, making him look up. “We’re missing the meteor shower,” he whispered. Morisuke snorted a little, moving out of Tetsurou’s lap and pulling him back down with him. They curled up into each other’s side, legs tangled together.

“I blame you for us missing it,” Morisuke said. Tetsurou gasped in fake hurt, and he laughed.

“Says the one who kissed me first.”

“Because you wouldn’t kiss me!”

Tetsurou let out a loud laugh, pulling him close. “It’s not like we don’t have all the time in the world to kiss each other.” He held up his left hand, the wedding band flashing in the moonlight.

Morisuke lifted his own, bringing it close to Tetsurou’s. “That’s true,” he said softly. Tetsurou hummed, and Morisuke looked back up at the stars.

As infinite as always, but not as infinite as his love for Tetsurou.


End file.
